septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Hera-leigh Jane Seymore
Hera-Leigh is the beloved grandma of Kura-Skye Edwards. Known world wide for her vast knowledge in herbal remedies and healing, Hera is a strong, independant woman whom appears to be a few nudges free from her sanity. Commonly speaking in riddles, and answering questions with other questions, it is proven that her age has helped her gain wisdom. Helping out with the Septimo crew, and other kingdoms and Land, Hera, along with her Husband and Daughter, wish to bring health to a natural world. Talents and Skills *'Working with Elemental magic '- Ice and water is her speciality and element of choice, being able to phase though liquids, shift DNA, including her own, to water, drain liquids, and solidify any form of liquid into any form. * Healing Magic - Although it is weakened, Hera can preform healing spells to fix small wounds and aches. She is also known for healing disease, this is preformed by liquefying diseased tissue and reforming it. * Herbal Remedies - Mainly known for her work with herbs and spices, she can brew many concoctions and potions to aid with healing, emotion and mental illness. * Wisdom and Knowledge - As old as she is, she is not only wise, but holds vast knowledge on the world and its beings, being able to speak multiple languages and offer good advise. * Elemental Levels - Hera is blind and has been since she can remember. She moves around by judging the elemental levels of the persons and items around her. She has mastered these Elemental levels to the point where she can get even a brief idea on emotion, and race of those around her. Personality 'Early Life - Faewood' In her youth, Hera was a traveller. She was aware of the world and even though she has seen its wonders, she had also witnessed the dark corners it held. Due to this she was fearsome. Back in this time she was clumsy, she lacked the ability to see the Elemental Levels of man-made items, so she stayed to nature and the out doors. Confused as the world adapted and she did not, she was constantly asking questions, especially to other people she knew. Clueless but fearsome she walked without realising the evil the world really held. 'Later Life - Septimo' After some trauma and having to settle, Hera realised the difference in the world. As times changed, so did she. Her sanity slowly slipped away and she took to her shop. She was seen as wise, but had now become scared of the world and meeting new peoples. Not liking to be inside for too long due to issues similar to that of social anxiety or claustrophobia. This improved after Icarus was returned to her, but this was not to a great extent. She will always hold her kindness and caring nature. Weaknesses Tight, closed spaces '- Sometimes even as bad as being in a house, this type of setting throws her into a state of panic or fear if kept there for too long. '''Fire '- Mainly focusing on water based magics, fire is not only the way to effect her powers negatively, but her body is highly flammable against the heat. Heat causes her migraines and other discomfort. Beliefs * '''Gagrein - '''Her main god of worship is '''Gagrein, The god of healing. She often prays to this being when healing or working with a patient, asking for her help. Even though it is not proven that Gagrein blesses or aid her in her business, Hera herself believes that it she is blessed to work to the extent she does. * Magnophoros '''- Her second god is the God of Elemental Magic, '''Magnophoros . Although she does not worship this god like she does Gagrein, being a elementalist, and one of the earliest, makes her a spoken descendant of the god themself. * Elemental levels - Hera believes that everyone is made up of the 6 elements, Spirit/Matter, Fire, Air, Earth, Water and Electricity/Lightning. These elements inspire personality, appearance and race. She believes you need to only take in the equivalent elemental resources to balance out your levels. eg, If angry your fire levels rise, the person then needs to drink liquids to lower there fire levels and raise there water levels. Appearance Holding a ice-like appearance, Hera has the appearance of a young woman with long purple hair that passes to her waist, and near-white skin. Her skin holds white specks that have come in time to give the ice-like effect. Along with a pair of pointed elf ears, upon her head is two long wooden horns, a common trait of her bloodline of elementalists. Her eyes are paled with a odd glitter effect, almost like a starry sky behind smoke. She has a headress she always wears that was given to her by a princess who was a paitient of hers, A neckalace that was given to her by Sen, and a string of pearls given to her from Kura. She always wears whites and lilacs and is always bare-footed. Relationships And Background Childhood From the day she was born, she was alone to be raised in the world. Left in the care of a older lady, of which Hera herself has no memory off, in Spain, Hera grew in the aid of the witch. Her appearance prevented her freedom in the Caoul fuelled land, and she took to her own abilities as her only friend. Her 'mother' soon came down ill, and Hera, after crying by her bedside, found that she had the ability to heal. Taking to the magic of Water it did not take long to master her healing using animals as guinea pigs. When she was 14, she wanted to help the world, not caring about how others saw her. From a young age she was well known, many Maori and Cauol all travelling near and far to find her. She took to a one place, on the same date, every year, routine and kept this up for hundreds of years. Meeting Icarus Hargreeves After a meeting in the forests of Evaok when she was in her hundreds, Hera brought a wounded Icarus to a cave, healed and fed him to aid him in his wounds he received the previous day. As a werewolf, and this encounter being the night after his turning, the help came as a surprise to him. Upon the first day she took him to the lake, stripping naked with him and although there was no sexual or romantic intentions, it was this kindness that sparked the interest. A year after as she returned to the forest, she was attacked by his werewolf form. Coming over in a fever it was Icarus's turn to repay her for her previous help to him. Weakened he took her to his home, have not entered a building in many years she was incredibly fascinated in the new home structures, but could not focus around the new environment, leaving after a couple days of whining. But this time she gave the promise that she would return for him in the year, and when she did, he much be waiting for her and they would travel together. Faewood As promised she returned for Icarus, the pair travelling for a few years. On there journey they heard of the first safehouse - Faewood. Open for all, and Hera holding a fever that now turned into a monthly routine, they took to the castle for shelter. Meeting new faces of Jasper, Skye and others, they swore to keep in contact when they left a few months after. Hera held feelings towards Icarus by this time, growing jealous when he looked at other woman, and asking others for advise on how to attract him. Hera's Kidnapping After hundreds of years of travelling with Icarus, in the year 1693 the pair were ambushed. Icarus was suspected dead and Hera was kidnapped and taken to a man called Edmund Seymore. Edmund was a lord who had heard of Heras ability and beauty. He locked Hera away, forcing her into a marriage and multiple cases of rape and violence. The man was sickly, and growing old, he thought keeping the healer at his side would mean his immortality and invincibility. Hera soon bore her first child, Helena. Hera's Escape Not being able to see her vist daughter, Hera thought of a name to escape. As a high witch she choose to sacrifice her name - Sell her name to Magnophoros '''in order to rid herself of her elemental powers.- In doing this she turned old and frail, cursed markings all over her body like scripted brands. No longer seen as beautiful, She was cast aside and hated upon, seen as a which of dark magic. Originally she hoped Helena would be cast out with her, but she was kept with the father. Hera got away from Edmund in 1713, the two year old Helena raised in the fathers cruelty, greed and bitterness. '''Home in the Woods Hera only saw her daughter once after this. 23 years after the event, Hera was settled down in a small cottage in the woods with the goblin Sen-Rei. Having a well known shop open to many, that one could only access upon invite, Matthew, Helenas husband, appeared for her care wounded. After hearing eachothers stories then now borderline-sane Hera tracked down her daughters where abouts with the husbands help. The first meeting not going to well. Being anti-Magic the mother mentioned how A witch so disgraceful, could never be my mother by spirit' ''Dispitte this, Helena took to her blood-mother as a quick babysitter. Cordelia and Kura-Skye often visiting they're grandmother, being raised in magic and freedom. '''Reunited with Icarus Found in the land of the 5'th key of Paradise Realm, Icarus was taken in by the Septimo crew. After helping them in there mission, Icarus took resident on the ship for a short while until meeting Sen. Finding Heras where abouts he made his promise to her to restore her to the past. When Paradise was reached, Sen wished for Heras health and power, and it was granted. Hera and Icarus soon reunited at last in full health, this wish did set Heras powers back a few hundred years, but not enough to damage her business or her lifestyle. Lilith and the Great-Grandchildren Being the carer of Kuras children, Vivian and Starling, It was soon clear that she cared deeply for children. Raising the two when Kura was on the Septimo, with help of Ex-Spanish king Erik, Her and Icarus soon settled down and choose to bare there own. She then became pregnant with Lilith, who is now 2 years old. (Septimo roleplay) The only time Hera would leave her home, is to visit the Septimo to work as there medic, and although people may see that she only leaves due to her loyalties back home, in truth it is because her main truth, is someone once again taking her away from what she truely loves. Category:Characters